


All is Revealed (Part III)

by Marriott23



Series: Merlin short stories [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriott23/pseuds/Marriott23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiny is discussed and revelations continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What do you know of my destiny?" Arthur snarled and despite having earlier decided to refrain judgement his mind was already processing this information. 

 

"A good deal more than you." Merlin snapped back and the edge to his words cut to Arthur's very core. He hadn't provoked that reply had he. "As you do not care for the old religion the prophecies about you shall remain a secret."

 

"Prophecies?" Arthur queried. Did Merlin really know something?

 

"Yes, prophecies. You have a great destiny Arthur Pendragon and I would see you complete it."

 

Arthur stood from his seat and walked closer to his manservant. There was an odd surety in Merlin's voice. "You can prove this?" He asked half in awe of what those who practised magic could know. 

 

"Of course," Merlin replied dipping his head slightly. 

 

"How long have you known?" 

 

"Since I first arrived in Camelot. It would appear that our destinies are entwined." Merlin replied and for once the king did not doubt his words. 

 

They rode out from Camelot that evening and into the forest. Without a word Merlin led his king to a secluded clearing.  
 

Dismounting Merlin began to shout in a language Arthur did not understand. He shouted until a great shape began to swoop down on them. 

 

As the dragon landed Arthur unsheathed his sword, brandishing it at the great dragon. "Arthur no," Merlin cried. 

 

Arthur stared at him. Surely he didn't believe the dragon was harmless? But he did for there was no panic in his eyes. Arthur remembered the words Merlin had spoken as if he was calling something. Calling the dragon. With a sight Arthur returned his sword to its sheath. 

 

With Arthur's sword sheathed the dragon bowed it's head to Merlin. "So your secret is known, young warlock."

 

"He asks of proof that I know his destiny."

 

"And you brought him to me," the great dragon laughed. "I'd have thought you would have been able to give that proof yourself." The dragon turned to Arthur and studied the king. "Merlin is of the old religion as am I. As you grow closer to your destiny the old religion grows once more." The great dragon reared flapping it's wings as it announced, "we feel your destiny in our souls Arthur Pendragon."

 

"Thank you," Merlin called and the dragon dipped it's head again before it took flight. 

 

Arthur stared at his servant I amazement. "When the dragon attacked Camelot we went to fetch the last dragon lord and he died on the journey back."

 

"My father." Merlin said simply, "His gift did not pass to me until he died."

 

"You said I killed it."

 

"I lied." With those two words Merlin turned away and mounted his horse. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on. All new cheaters of all is revealed will be posted here. It is marked as complete but beware it is not. This is something I occasionally will come back to when I have the time.

Arthur was sitting in his chambers waiting for Merlin to arrive. The damned man still wouldn't arrive on time. 

It had been a week since he had found out about his manservants magic. A week that had put his nerves on edge at every movement. 

Arthur thought back to the conversation he had had with Merlin after they met the dragon.   
     
     "Give me a month to prove to  
     you that I mean no harm,"  
      Merlin requested. 

     "You have a week," Arthur   
     responded. And the man had  
     nodded in acceptance. 

Now Merlin's week was up and Arthur was filled with conflicting thoughts. No doubt Merlin was ensuring he was late so that he had more time to think. He cursed his manservant again, why was he so understanding. 

Arthur had been wary all week and Merlin had said nothing. Merely nodding if something different was requested of him. Completely relaxed and, Arthur thought, much more open than he used to be. 

Arthur knew now exactly what it was about Merlin that had puzzled him. There was a hidden strength to the man, a courage he caught sight of on rare occasions, that seemed to fill him. Merlin was in no way as helpless and cowardly as he had thought at times. 

Merlin entered the room and bowed his head slightly as he walked to stand in front of Arthur. He waited silently knowing the king held his life in the balance. 

"You should have told me, Merlin," Arthur said eventually trying to buy himself more time. 

"I didn't want to put you in a position where you had to make this decision," the reply came so smoothly with an unmistakable ring of truth that Arthur froze. 

"You were worried about that? Not the fact you could die but the fact I would have to make a decision?" Arthur asked and he couldn't help the note of awe in his voice. 

"Yes."

Arthur was silent unsure of how exactly to continue. He watched Merlin just stand there and his mind flashed back to his earlier thoughts. "You are quite certainly the bravest man I've ever known." Arthur said to him and confusion flashed across his face. 

"Arthur I am no brave man."

"Yet you are Merlin. You stand there as a warlock before the king of Camelot and do not flinch from Hos judgement. You have riden into battle we me more times than any knight. You have followed me where ever I have asked and where ever else I have gone. Your not only a brave man Merlin but you have an overwhelming sense of loyalty."


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur still hadn't told him his decision. Merlin shifted uncomfortably on his feet as his king talked of bravery. He wanted to just ask for his decision but he knew Arthur well enough to know when he was delaying a decision. 

 

"Merlin are you listening to me?" Arthur said suddenly breaking him out of his thoughts. 

 

"Of course, sire." 

 

"So what was I saying?" Arthur asked and he watched a look of concentration cross Merlin's face as he tried to remember. A triumphant smile crossed Arthur's face when his manservant failed to reply. "Nice to know that even with your life in the balance you still don't listen to me." 

 

Merlin winced his eyes fixing on the floor as e bowed his head. Arthur knew he was at his mercy what more could he want. "Look up," the king commanded and he obeyed. 

 

Arthur stiffed a gasp at the look in Merlin's eyes. He had never seen the depth of fear he saw there now. Not when they faced the questing beast, nor when they traveled to the isle of the blessed to stop the dorocha and not even when faced with an immortal army. To see that fear directed at him cut right to his core.  

 

"It is time that magic was legalised in Camelot," Arthur said slowly, his eyes fixed on Merlin's, "will you help me do that?" He watched as disbelief, shock, wonder and relief flashed across Merlin's face so fast he couldn't keep track of them. 

 

"Of course, for as long as you'll have me, Arthur."

 

"You once said you were proud to serve me till the day you died. Do you stand by that?"

 

"Forever Arthur. I'll stand by it forever." Arthur laughed at the relief and promise in his voice an for the first time since he arrived Merlin smiled back. 

 

The next day the round table assembled and for the first time Merlin was given a seat. He was seated on the opposite side of Arthur to Gwen and looked odd in the green robes Arthur had chucked at him that morning. 

 

The knights looked at him curiously as they took there seat but hold their tongues under the glares of Arthur and Gwen. To Merlin's pleasure it is Gwaine who slips into the seat next to him. 

 

"Fellow knights of the round table," Arthur says rising to his feet. "A fact has come to my attention that most of you know already. Merlin is a warlock. We have talked long and discussed the many uses of magic." He looks around at all of them before saying, "It is my intention to legalise magic."

 

As the meeting draws to an end after matters of trade and taxes have been discussed Arthur stands again. "It is my pleasure to announce that under the new laws we will need a court sorcerer and for this job I can think of none better than Merlin."


End file.
